Pareja Ideal
by Alairean
Summary: En uno de los secuetros que Alice le hace a Bella esta le pregunta si ella y Jasper se pelearon alguna vez ¿Que creen que paso?


La historia esta hubicada en una de las noche en que Alice la secuestra.

Los personajes no son mios, son de Meyer.

UN BESO!

* * *

-Toma esto Bella.

-¿Vas a tirarlo?

-Por supuesto, es de hace dos meses, no se ni por que lo conservo aun

-Mmm…es un vestido bonito Alice.

-Quedatelo si quieres. – Estaba en el cuarto de Alice y Jasper, en uno de mis secuestros. Edward volveria mañana y yo podría librarme de esto. Puse el vestido encima de la cama, realmente era hermoso. Nos quedamos calladas, ella seguía rediseñando su armario y yo veía como lo hacia. Ultimamente me estaba preguntando, mas de lo necesario, como iba a ser nuestra vida, la de Edward y mia, la de la familia Cullen. ¿Todo seguiría igual? No es que no quisiese eso pero la única experiencia matrimonial que he tenido como ejemplo era la de mis padres, y no había terminado muy bien.

-Alice, Jasper y tu…¿os habeis peleado alguna vez? Seriamente digo.

-¿Por que lo preguntas Bella?

-Todo es siempre bueno? Las relaciones vampiricas tienen sus malentendidos?

-Si, pero eso no te va a ocurrir a ti, yo lo se.

-Ya Alice pero todo puede cambiar, era simple curiosidad, lo siento.

Alice saco su cabeza de su armario y se sento a mi lado, en su cama. Subio las piernas y las doblo. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Si, una vez Jasper y yo peleamos. – No imaginaba eso, ellos dos que se amaban, que soportaban lo que el otro adoraba, sobre todo Jasper. – Fue hace tiempo, al principio de venir con Carlisle.

Era un dia soleado, asi que estábamos encerrados en nuestra casa, cada uno haciendo lo que prefería. Emmet estaba con Rosalie…haciendo "cosas" Esme dibujaba posibles dormitorios , Carlisle estaba en su despacho, Jasper veía la televisión, aunque dudo mucho de que le prestara atención alguna, Edward componía música y yo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que hoy, organizando mi armario.

-Las costumbres nunca mueren.

No. Bueno, yo necesitaba ayuda con la parte de Jasper, ese dia el estaba un poco sensible, imaginate tener que evitar a Rose y Em, a Edward a

-Po que?- Ella me sonrio

-La música era lo único que le llenaba pero era una misma rutina para el. El estaba solo rodeado de dos parejas Bella

Eso me dolio, podía entnderlo. En Phoenix, yo pasaba por lo mismo. Todos al mi alrededor tenían sus parejas, yo era la única aguanta velas del lugar. No es que me desagradara la soledad, pero algunas veces me cuestionaba si yo era interesante, si algún dia yo podría sentir amor por alguien, y el estar rodeada por gente que amaba no es que fuera un punto a favor.

-Prosigue

-Bueno, yo llame a Jasper para que viniera a probarse algunos conjuntos y asi decidir. El subió y acepto ponerse algunos. Yo no paraba de hablar, de preguntarle. Parecia un poco ido.

Alice- me lo dijo con real pesar, pero yo no le escuche y segui con mi rollo sobre moda  
Ahora este Jasper, y rápido en cuanto se vaya el Sol solo tendre una hora hasta que cierren las tiendas – me arrepiento mucho de no haberle escuchado en su tiempo, el tiene la razon, puedo volverme muy posesiva con eso, pero no lo hago con mala intención.

-Lo se Alice, pero por lo menos lo reconoces.

-Va a ser que tengo que ir a terapia ahora. Bueno- se puso de pie, y empezó de nuevo a colocar su ropa – yo segui con mi monologo hasta que el exploto

¡Alice! ¡No puedo mas! No ves que no soporto esto ni un minuto? Te quiero pero debes cortar con esto, ¡ me estas amargando !

A Alice se le ensombreció el rostro, era un algo que le dolia recordar.

Jasper…yo lo siento muchísimo, no quería molestarte.

¿Podemos hablar luego? Necesito ver un poco mas que estas paredes, mas que estos sentimientos. Te quiero- Jasper se me acerco y me beso en la mejilla. Luego Esme estuvo charlando un poco conmigo, pero estuve casi todo el rato sola. No quería mucha visita ni palabras de animo innecesarias, yo sabia que el me amaba, solo necesitaba un respiro.

Alice me sonrio. Sabia que lo peor de su historia había pasado.

-Alice , de veras vas a tirar eso? Si te lo has puesto solo una vez!!

-Y demasiadas que han sido. Sabes? Todo lo que tire y te guste puedes quedártelo, aunque este pasado es mucho mejor que todo lo que hay en tu armario

Trate de no seguir aquello, mi armario no estaba tan mal - ¿Qué paso entonces?

-Bueno Jasper vino a la noche, me explico que había conducido con el coche de Carlisle hasta donde la montaña le dejo, luego paro y fue hasta el pico de esta, allí estuvo pensado, calmando sus emociones sin nada que pudiera interferir en ella y pudiéndolas encontrar, es muy difícil sabes que es lo que sientes si tienes su poder. Yo me perdone por mi error y el solo me sonrio y me beso. Siempre le he agradecido el que me comprendiera, creo que nadie mas podría hacerlo, por eso le vi.

La historia de Alice me enterneció, se me escapo una lagrima asi que baje la vista para que no se diera cuenta pero si hubiera pasado daba igual, ella lo hubiera "visto" de otra manera

-¿Estas llorando?

-Ya sabes que si, esa no es una pelea seria. A lo que me refería con eso es a dejar de verle durante un tiempo, o no hablaros, no se. Algo asi.

-Lo siento Bella, esa ha sido nuestra mayor riña. Cuando escoges a la pareja ideal, no hay mucho que contar en ese aspecto.

-Si, tienes razon.- Sali de su habitación. Cogi el teléfono y llame

-¿Edward?

-Hola Bella ¿pasa algo?

-No solo quería decirte que te quiero

-Yo también te quiero

-Te molesto?

-Nunca

Pero yo sabia que si pues pude oir a Emmet decir a lo lejos "Corre Ed o se te enfriara! "

-Bueno, da igual, voy a ir a ducharme. Solo era eso. Te amo.

-Y yo Bella, te amo.

Colgue el teléfono, yo había escogido a mi pareja ideal.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado

Dejen Reviews que me hacen feliz!!!

Un besoo!

aL.


End file.
